Vali Lucifer
Vali Lucifer is the leader of the Khaos Brigade's Vali Team. He is the descendant of the original Lucifer and the possessor of the Vanishing Dragon, Albion; wielding the Divine Dividing Sacred Gear. As such, he is the direct rival of Issei Hyoudou and Ddraig. Appearence Vali is a handsome young man with dark silver hair and light brown eyes. When Issei first saw him, Issei commented that Vali looks younger than himself. As with other Devils, Vali has black bat-like wings on his back, but unlike most Devils, he appears to have multiple pairs. Personality While initially appearing to be a cold and ruthless person, Vali has a noble side to him. Vali strongly believes in his own strength. Along with the Longinus "Divine Dividing" and his demonic powers, he refuses to use any other weapon beside the two. He also cares deeply for his comrades. He is known to be a battle maniac, having said that he would welcome death if there was no one strong for him to fight. History Vali was abandoned by his parents who considered him a monster and was left wandering around. It was during that time that Azazel found the boy and took him into the Underworld, where he raised and trained him. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Vali first appeared in Volume 3 to defeat Kokabiel under Azazel's orders. He reappears in Volume 4 during the peace treaty between the Three Factions before betraying Azazel and joining the Khaos Brigade. He then fought against Issei. While initially underestimating Issei due to his background, Vali became interested in Issei after Issei manages to overwhelm him despite the fact he was not using his real strength. The battle, however, was ended abruptly by the sudden appearance of Bikou who asked Vali to retreat. In Volume 6, Vali and Bikou appears in front of Issei after Issei has just finish his usual contract with Mil-tan, warning Issei to be careful about Diodora Astaroth. He reappears along with Bikou and Arthur Pendragon, saving an unconcious Asia Argento from the Dimensional Gap and giving advice to the Occult Research Club on how to release Issei's Juggernaut Drive. He later reveals his true purpose of being in the Underworld, which was to have a look on the True Red Dragon God Emperor, the Great Red, as he reveals to Issei that his greatest desire is to defeat the Great Red and become the True White Dragon God Emperor. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 7, Vali and his teammates help the Gremory Team in their battle against Loki and Fenrir, using his Juggernaut Drive to defeat Fenrir and allowing Arthur to use his Excalibur Ruler to subjugate the giant wolf. In Volume 9, Vali sends Le Fay Pendragon and Gogmagog to Kyoto to "repay" the Hero Faction for their surveillance on the Vali Team. After hearing Le Fay's report, Vali became interested in Issei's new power that differs from the usual Juggernaut Drive after successfully persuading two of the past possessors but claims that it is not his style to persuade the past possessor and will dominate them instead. In Volume 11, Vali sends Kuroka, Le Fay, and Fenrir to the Hyoudou Residence as Ophis's bodyguards, who at that time was interested to learn more on Issei. When Cao Cao and Georg attacks the Gremory Team, Vali switched places with Fenrir through a magic circle set up by Kuroka and Le Fay. During the battle, Vali, angered by Cao Cao mocking his past, attempted to activate his Juggernaut Drive but was stopped when Georg under Cao Cao's orders used Samael's poison on Vali, weakening the man. In Volume 12, Vali, still suffering with Samael's curse, hid inside the Gremory Palace while receiving treatment from the original Sun Wukong. He later fought against Pluto, revealing his Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive after sealing all of the past possessors' consciousness and halves Pluto into nothingness in one blast. After Issei defeats Cao Cao, Vali came to check on both on them, commenting on Cao Cao receiving Samael's curse and asking why the Truth Idea didn't work which after hearing Cao Cao explain laughs at the latter, telling Cao Cao the only one who can defeat Issei in his Cardinal Crimson Promotion is him. He then leaves the area with his team. Powers & Abilities Vali is a powerful fighter who wields the Longinus "Divine Dividing", which holds the spirit of the Vanishing Dragon, the White Dragon Emperor, Albion. Divine Dividing works in the opposite way of Issei's Boosted Gear, in which it halves the opponent's power after coming into contact with them. Vali can also use the opponent's drained power and add it to himself, which contributed to the defeat of the Fallen Angel Kokabiel during his introductory chapter. He also has a Balance Breaker armor called Divine Dividing Scale Mail, which is similar to Issei's Scale Mail aside from it being white and having Dragon wings. The Divine Dividing also has the ability to halve the size of objects and living beings through the use of its "Half Dimension". In Volume 12, Vali gains a new form called the Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive (白銀の極覇龍(エンピレオ・ジャガーノート・オーバードライブ Enpireo Jagānōto Ōbādoraibu), which changes the color of his armor to silver. Like Issei's Cardinal Crimson Promotion, it does not consume his lifespan. In this state, Vali can use an enhanced version of Half Dimension called "Compression Divider", which halves a specific target constantly until they vanish from existence. Aside from Divine Dividing, Vali has an impresive amount of demonic powers, being a descendant of the original Lucifer. This helps him in controlling his Juggernaut Drive as he uses it as an alternative source of power instead of his lifespan; however, if used for extended periods of time, it will cause him to go berserk. Vali has also shown to be extremely talented in using magic, capable of learning Norse Magic in a short period of time. Weaknesses and Vulnerabilities Being half-devil Vali has the common vulnerabilities of Devils to light and holy objects, and as the possessor of a Dragon-type Sacred Gear is vulnerable to Dragon-slaying items such as the Dragon Slayer swords like Gram and Ascalon, and the poison-like curse of Samael which is known as the ultimate Dragon Slayer. Quotes Trivia *On a color illustration of the light novel in Volume 4, Vali has light-brown colored eyes. Though in Volume 4 and Volume 11 of the light novels, Vali is stated to have blue eyes. *Vali is the last surviving descendent of the original Four Great Satans known. *Vali reveals in Volume 7 that he has a fetish for women's butts (contrasting with Issei's everlasting fetish for women's breasts), resulting in Odin calling him (and in turn, Albion) the Butt Dragon Emperor (ケツ龍皇 Ketsuryūkō). References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vali Team Category:Satan Category:Grigori Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Hybrid Category:Devil